The Endless Dawn of Immortality
by xoxoShannenxoxo
Summary: Before Bella came to town, there was a chance of love between Edward and another but the spark was just not there. Set in Forks when the Cullens were the new kids and an outcast was forced into a life which wasn’t meant for her.Please read & review.Thanks
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does.**

First Impressions

I live in a small town named Forks in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. Nearly everyday the sky is covered in a blanket of cloud with the occasional appearance of the sun but that was very rare. It rains here more than any other place in the United States of America. Maybe it reflects my mood as I was miserable living here.

I lived with my mom in a two-bed roomed house that she had bought when my dad was with us. He was involved in a car crash when I was seven and died in hospital due to internal injuries. I wasn't allowed to say bye to him because I was only young and my mom didn't want me to see him like that and remember him that way. My mom and I became very close. She was my best friend.

"Lily your dinner is ready." my mom called up to me. I was in my room working on my homework that was due tomorrow but I put my pen down and headed to the kitchen intending to finish it after I eat. My mom was placing the my dinner on the table when I entered. It was spaghetti Bolognese so I had to be careful not to get it on my clothes. I took my seat where I always sat and my mom sat opposite me.

"So how was your day?" My mom always asked me this knowing I gave the same answer every time.

"Same old, same old. How was yours?" She told me about her day and how she had acquired an old bird cage that was made in the early 1900s and was sure to sell for a good bit of money. While I was at school, she worked in her shop selling antiques which got us by alright but it was a struggle at times. I was dreading turning sixteen in case my mom felt she had to buy me a car but I assured her I enjoyed walking to school as it wasn't that far to walk anyway.

The school was, like most other places, just off the highway. For someone new, it would not be obvious it was a school if it wasn't for the sign saying Forks High School. The school itself looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks that were surrounded by so many trees and shrubs.

"Have you done your homework?"

"Nearly, I just have to make notes on one more chapter and then I am done." My mom took a lot of interest in my education as she wanted me to go to a good university and escape from Forks. She felt she was stuck in this small town because of her shop but I knew she wanted to stay here because of my dad. I on the other hand, wanted to get out of here.

I looked like my mom in the sense that it was obvious we were related but she looked different. Her hair was the same colour brown as mine but hers was cut into a bob that accentuated her amazing cheekbones. She had warm brown eyes to match her hair and they were protected by long lashes that touched her cheek when she blinked. Her ivory skin was flawless but with age came laughter lines and crows feet but she was still beautiful, unlike me.

My mom's looks treated her well in life but mine hindered me. I was a lone-wolf as I couldn't relate to anyone my age not like I wanted to anyway. I was never accepted because I didn't look normal and it didn't help that I liked being alone. I had ivory skin like my mom but I had the pain of the odd spot appearing. When one would clear up another would appear in a different place. It was so annoying because it was nothing a little cover stick couldn't help but my mom said I didn't need make-up as I was a natural beauty. Yeah right. Then again a spot was the least of my worries as I had other problems. I was so pale that I always looked sick and the people who cared always asked me if I was feeling alright. My hair looks good when my mom styles it for me but because it rains and I walk to school, it always gets frizzy so I just tie it up anyway. I would say I have nice eyes as they look a different colour by the lighting and what colour I wear. They can be grey, blue or green. I am also lucky to have inherited my mom's eyelashes. Due to having an overbite I have to wear train tracks and I accept the way I look as I know it's as good as it is going to get.

"Looks like it's going to rain." My mom knew I wasn't myself so she tried to make small talk. Normally I was quite chatty with her but I wasn't in the mood.

"Doesn't it always?"

"Not always," She smiled. "The weatherman said it's going to snow on Wednesday."

"Joy." And with that I ate the last of my dinner so I could head up to finish my homework.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens

The Cullens

I didn't sleep well that night as the constant _whooshing _of the rain and wind kept me awake. I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight when the rain finally settled into a drizzle. Maybe I should get ear plugs after all. I had a shower with the temperature high, as I was cold after getting out of a warm bed.

Outside it was still raining but nothing that would soak me walking. I tied my hair up after blow drying it as straight as possible and then I put on some faded jeans and a jumper. I took a look in the mirror and was pleased I didn't look too bad today. I headed downstairs and had some cereal before making my way to school.

There was a new addition to the car park, a shiny Volvo which stood out amongst the older and less flashier cars. New kid and no doubt rich. Hopefully they'll keep the attention away from me for a while.

First lesson, like always was English, but I didn't mind this as I loved reading. I sat at the front which was horrible because I had paper thrown at me every time Mr Mason turned his back to us. I kept my eyes down not giving them a response because they soon got bored. When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, I got my jacket and headed out into the rain which had picked up.

Next was Trigonometry and I hated that subject because I was never that good at it. Unlike English though, I sat at the back which kept me out of the spotlight from flying balls. Once that lesson was over there was Spanish which quickly passed in no time, making way for lunch.

I made my way to the cafeteria as inconspicuously as possible, not wanting to draw any attention to myself. Luckily, it wasn't on me. I paid for some pasta and I went to sit at my usual table when I first them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria where I sat because it was far away from where everyone else. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, yet they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. Of the three boys, one was big and I mean big. He could be a weight lifter and he also had dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond.

Sat next to them were two girls. Next to the big guy, was the most beautiful girl I had ever saw, she was sure to make most girls envious of her looks. I know I was. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The one next to the other guy was also very pretty but she reminded me of a pixie. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. One was alone amongst the couples. He was lanky, less bulky than the other two, with untidy bronze-hair.

I realised I was staring at them longer than necessary and I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Oh my god! Look who is staring at the new guys. Hoping to be friends with them. Like you would have a chance." Jessica smirked. She always liked to find a reason to pick on me. I try to avoid her and her friends because I don't have time for people like them. To think I used to be friends with her.

I went to sit at a table near the window and took out my battered copy of Pride and Prejudice. As I was reading I picked at my pasta because I couldn't be bothered to eat but it kept my stomach from rumbling. The last thing I need is for that to call out for everyone to stare at me. I also couldn't help being distracted from my book to take a glance at the strangers who occupied my table.

They were paler than me but they didn't look sick, they just looked even more inhumanly beautiful.

I thrown away most of my pasta and headed for biology. In this lesson, a boy named Mike was my lab partner. He was a nice enough guy but he kept droning on and on about which girls he found hot. As he was telling me about this girl on the TV, the bronze-haired guy from lunch entered and handed a slip of paper to Mr Banner. He then took a seat at the empty table at the front and looked out the window.

"So you fancy Cullen, eh?" Mike got my attention. So that was his name, obviously it wasn't his first name as Mike liked to refer to people by their surnames.

"What? No. I don't even know the guy?" But he was good-looking.

"All the other girls do and your staring at him like them."

"I'm only staring at him because his new." And he was good-looking.

"Sure." There he goes with the sarcasm.

I was saved from Mr Banner calling for silence but he soon set us to work on an experiment. The Cullen guy had to work by himself but he didn't take long to finish. It wouldn't have taken me too long if Mike hadn't kept blabbing on about another 'hot chick' that he served on Saturday at the store his mom and dad owned. He also went on about the new blond girl and saying how hot she was and how the other one was too, revealing their names as Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. I only tolerated this conversation because he told me about the new family.

"In the cafeteria, the lucky dude that was next to the blond was Emmet Cullen and the guy next to the other was Jasper Hale, apparently my future girlfriends twin," How deluded he was. "Jasper. What a weird name that is." He laughed to himself. "But, yeah, they are all together and they live together." Mike was keeping me well informed, yet I wanted to be told about the one who was sat not too far away from me.

"So who is that one?" I asked innocently enough. As Mike went to answer, the Cullen guy looked at him for just a fraction of a second and then quickly looked away again.

"Knew you liked him," I didn't bother to protest, knowing my denial wouldn't be accepted. "That's Edward."

"None of them look related."

"That's because they're not. They're adopted." Well that makes sense.

Next lesson, I had gym and Coach Clapp made us play basketball. The team I was on, won with no help on my behalf. I liked to participate as little as possible as I didn't see the point to be competitive in a game that meant nothing.

The final bell rang at last. I walked home in the rain, my face pulled back into my hood. I knew as soon as the novelty worn of the Cullen family, everything would go back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3: How Rude

How Rude

The next day, it wasn't raining when I woke up but the clouds were dense and opaque. I looked at the clock and realised I had slept in so I had a quick shower and forgot breakfast as I was already running late. If only I had a car I would have made it on time. It also rained heavily on the way to school which had me soaked within minutes of stepping outside. Today was not going to be a good day.

Running to enter the building quickly, my hood slipped impairing my vision. This led me to run into what I thought was a wall, causing me to fall backwards onto the floor. When I looked up, Edward Cullen was standing in front of me. Was it him I ran into? He must work out like his brother because he was as hard as a rock.

The expression on his face was one of concern but he didn't offer a hand like a gentleman would have. His eyes were dark, very dark, and he had dark shadows under them- purplish, bruise like shadows. He mustn't have had a good night sleep last night. However, despite that he still looked like a Greek God.

"Don't worry, no harm done." I smiled at him to show I wasn't going to hold a grudge whilst scrambling back on to my feet.

"Look where your going in future." He said with distaste. I don't understand why he was acting like this because he looked unmoved by the collision. It was me who was knocked to the floor. As I was about to question his odd behaviour, Cullen turned away and headed to his lesson very fast. He was late now as well as me.

At lunch I walked to the cafeteria planning on getting a big dinner as I was starving. That's what happens when you skip breakfast. Hmm, it was pizza today.

I sat at the same table as yesterday and took my book out to read whilst I ate my pizza. I then heard laughter coming from the Cullen table, which distracted me. I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes to see Edward Cullen laughing with his family. Sure he was in a good mood now.

In Biology, everyone was already seated and Edward Cullen was staring out the window again. I then looked at Mike and he had a big grin on his face when I took my place.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him because I was suspicious as to why he had that ridiculous look on his face.

"You so like Cullen. It's obvious, like just then, he was the first person you looked at." What a weird boy to make observations like that.

"If you must know, I was looking at him to see if he was glaring at me."

"Why would he be glaring at you?" he questioned.

"Well this morning I bumped into him and lets just say if looks could kill." I still don't get why he acted like that. Oh well. "And as for liking him, yeah he is nice to look at but that is all he has going for him." I glared at him for a change and he was looking back at me as if he had accomplished something. Weirdo.

Later that day at dinner, I asked my mom if she had heard about the Cullen's. Of course she had, Forks was a small place after all.

"Dr Cullen's family? Sure. People were telling me in the shop today about them just moving in."

"They…the kids…don't fit in very well with school. They like to keep themselves to themselves," My mom smiled at me then. "What?"

"They sound like you." She was right there.

"They're all very attractive," I added, thinking of one in particular.

"You should see the doctor, if only he was single," my mom said laughing. "Then again it's a good thing he is happily married otherwise I would have jumped him."

This was unlike my mom because she never mentioned any men whom she liked, feeling she would betray my dad. I wouldn't mind if my mom started dating but it would be a bit weird if it wasn't just me and her anymore.

"I was wondering if you felt like going to Port Angeles on Saturday?" My mom asked me, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah sure."

"There's a new restaurant that's opened and I thought we could try it."

"Sounds great," I tried to hold the sarcasm but to be honest, I would rather stay in like we usually did.

When I finished my dinner, I told my mom I had a lot of homework to do. I lied, I just wanted to be alone, I must be becoming more introvert everyday.

Once in my room, I dug out my headphones and plugged them into my i-pod and selected shuffle. I then searched for my sketchbook and found it mixed in with my school books. I started drawing when I felt a chill down my spine. What the hell was my window doing open? I tried to keep it shut as my room was cold enough without it being open.

As I shut it, something caught my eye. Someone was in the woods nearby, it was dark out so what were they doing out there? I shut my curtains not wanting whoever was lurking out there to see in my room. Could be a pervert for all I know.

A while later I heard my mom go to her bed so I thought I better get some sleep too. After all I needed as much beauty sleep as I could get and trust me, I wasn't a pretty sight in the morning either.

Whilst trying to sleep, I couldn't help thinking about how weird Edward Cullen acted towards me today. Who did he think he was talking to me like that? He could have easily moved out of my way when he saw I was coming towards him. No wonder he and his family only had each other. They must all be the same as Edweird. I chuckled when I called him that.

It didn't take me long to sleep as it was finally quiet, which meant the rain was gradually turning into snow as predicted.


End file.
